


never say never

by wonderwrath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Batgirl - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Lovers, I Had To, Vigilante Lena, and lena will figure out that there is only one ray of sunshine, billionaire lena spending her dollar on toys and gadgets, but she will soon change her mind, falling in love with kara, future supercorp, in a badass suit, kara and supergirl seem to visit gotham always at the same time, kara will realise that lena and batgirl have the same tattoo, lena is not fond of kara or supergirl, not enemies enemies, whatever you wanna call her, yes lena is batman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwrath/pseuds/wonderwrath
Summary: Gotham City was the most sinister place on Earth. Even the air tasted dark and bittersweet, the skyline was covered in skyscrapers and no one came here willingly. It was the most dangerous city around and yet Lena couldn’t stay away. She felt responsible for the wellbeing of its citizen. It was a magnet for the most wanted criminals, but not Superheroes and Lena Luthor liked it that way. One day Supergirl appears, turning her life completely upside down.ORLena and Kara met twice in one day, as Reporter + CEO and Supergirl + Batgirl. Since Lena lost her parents in a young age she realised that people are only friendly to her due to her wealth. She builds high walls around her heart, only communicating with a handful of her staff. Kara will turn her world upside down, as Kara Danvers and Supergirl, and soon Lena will realise that it doesn’t hurt to have one friend in her double life. A friend who doesn’t care about her background and makes it too easy to fall in love with her and Lena does fall very hard.





	never say never

**Author's Note:**

> I played Arkham Knight when the CW thought it’s a good idea to release the promotional pictures of Lena in a suit. My mind played with the Idea of Lena Luthor as Batman and two hours later I started this fic. I needed Lena in another type of suit and what’s better than a billionaire vigilante? With her parents dead and her brother in Arkham Asylum, she has walls of steel and Kara will do her best to rip them down. At the beginning Lena will be cold, she doesn’t need a reporter in her office and she fears that Supergirl in Gotham will attract more enemies, since she has more than enough criminals in her city and she is used to being alone. The idea of teaming up goes against everything she knows, but Kara wouldn’t be Kara if that would stop her and no one, not even Lena can resist the Danvers charm. This won’t be a copy of Batman vs Superman. I know the film and watched it a few times myself. Obviously, there will be a Supergirl and Batgirl team up, after Kara will win over Lena’s heart. A CEO and reporter can make a good team as well, in more than one way ;)

Gotham City was the most sinister place on Earth. Even the air tasted dark and bittersweet, the skyline was covered in skyscrapers and no one came here willingly. Gotham was not a holiday spot, not a place for children or families. Even during the daytime, the city was dark and mysterious. Lena blamed the lack of sunshine for her fair skin and her lack of humour. It was the most dangerous city around and yet she couldn’t stay away. She was born here and even though, this city killed her parents, she felt responsible for the wellbeing of its citizen. It was a magnet for the most wanted criminals, but not Superheroes. No one, expect her, showed up, while she was running a billion dollar company. Well, Sam was running it for her; she was too busy being Batgirl – a name she did not give herself. Lena built the company to what it was today, her father, yet deceased, always a helping hand. He build the ground structure for what Luthor Enterprises stands for today, Lena just topped it up a little bit. Luthor Tower is the largest building in the whole city, easy to target with the perfect view, just how the brunette liked it. She was rarely here as Lena Luthor and did not stay for long. Sam had to fetch her through over the phone if necessary or she had to fly in, telling those old men what she really thought of them. It was her father’s company and no one would take that away from her.

“Miss Luthor, it’s _her_.”

Kara Danvers, reporter for the Daily Planet. She always called or was in front of the door when Lena just walked through the doors. Instinct was one thing, _that_ was just stalker behaviour.

“Tell her I am in a meeting.”

Jess looked at the amused face of the reporter and sighed. She knew that her boss would not be happy with the fact that Miss Danvers was standing right there and would not go anywhere.

“She is here.”

Lena knew what that meant. Kara Danvers was standing right in front of her big office doors and there was no way to get rid of her. She could call security, but that would be cause too much attention. The CEO wanted to keep it as quiet as possible. She only came in here today to get the investors off her back, not to add another problem to her list.

“Fine.”

The brunette got up, poured herself two fingers of scotch in a lowball glass, waiting for the blonde nightmare to walk in. It was not like she had anything against her; it was her nosy behaviour that drove her up the wall.

“Miss Luthor. What a pleasure.” Not to forget her melodic voice and her positive attitude, as if she had rainbows and sunflowers for breakfast.

“Isn’t it just wonderful?” Oh yes, wasn’t she happy to see a reporter in her office.

Kara raised her eyebrows when she spotted the drink in Lena’s hand. “Isn’t it too early for scotch? I just grabbed some breakfast.”

“Hm.” Lena glanced at the clock at her wall, seeing it was one minute before noon and waited with her response till the big clock tower behind her proved her point. “I believed you had lunch and I am just right on time.”

Kara sat down without getting asked to, notepad and pen ready, while the CEO slowly took a seat in her chair.

“How can I help you today Miss Danvers? The Daily planet has quite the interest in me.”

She took another sip, watching how the blonde bite her bottom lip a little bit too long.

“I believe that is only me. The Gotham Gazette rather reports about Batgirl. The Daily planet is busy with Supergirl. My interest is rather with you these days.”

Was that so? Lena leaned forward to capture those blue eyes of her opponent. She knew, Kara had quite that interest in her, not what her company did, in her specifically and she always wondered if it was her or her boss that told her to get as much information as possible. Those baby blue eyes, with the bright yellow dress might work on her male colleagues, but not on her. It was such a crass contrast to everything that stood for Gotham, golden shiny hair, the yellow dress with the positive attitude. Kara had laugh lines around the corner of her eyes and mouth, proving Lena’s point that she had too much sunshine in her soul.

“You are making me blush Miss Danvers. I do feel like you are following me. You never fail to come by when I am here, which is not quite often.”

A slight blush creeped up the reporter’s neck, scribbled some random words on her pad to distract herself.

“Let’s call it reporter’s intuition. It would be a waste if I drove all the day from Metropolis to find this massive office empty.”

Intuition. _Of course._

“I don’t have much time, so let’s cut to the chase. What do you want to know?”

They could sit here all day, playing Lena’s favourite game, but she had too much on her plate.

“It seems like you are in a battle with your Investors about Luthor Enterprises, any comment on that?”

A smirk played on her crimson lips. She did not like nosy people and reporters are born to be curious but Kara, the innocent reporter from Metropolis, just walked in here and ask questions about business stuff that not even the Gotham Gazette picked up yet. She could admire that.

“My great-great-grandfather built this tower. If you believe that rumour, then you’re a fool.”

“I missed your detailed answers Miss Luthor.”

Kara’s comment wasn’t unnoticed, but Lena bite her tongue on this occasion.

“Will you be attending the Children’s Hospital Gala your foundation will throw this weekend?”

“Of course.”

“Longer than five minutes?” Kara was still writing, otherwise she would have seen the eyebrow rise Lena threw at her.

“I know why you are asking me, but you are too afraid to actually ask me the real questions, aren’t you?”

Yes, Kara wanted to ask where Lena Luthor spend her free time, even though she was so busy, she always seemed to be anywhere else than Luthor Enterprises or her Galas.

“Another rumour I guess.”

Lena did not like the threat Kara presented and maybe she was only a reporter, but there was something under the surface, the CEO just needed to find out what it was.

“Is anyone special accompanying you?”

“Wow you really are going through everything today. Is this your way of asking me if I am single?”

The brunette leaned forward again, a playful look in her eyes and for a moment she could sworn Kara played with her.

“No, the world seems to be interest in Lena Luthor’s love life.”

“And you are not?”

Another second until Kara’s gaze dropped and the reporter came back.

“Does that hurt you? You don’t like me very much, I doubt that will hurt your feelings.”

What a shame. Lena leaned back in her chair. She gave Kara enough of her time, now she just needed to get rid of her.

“I hope you don’t worry about my feelings too much Miss Danvers. I don’t want to trouble you with that.”

“So what is your final answer?”

A slight shoulders shrug answered the question for her.

“Guess you have to read it in the newspapers.”

Lena sure knew that the last person she wanted on her premises was Kara Danvers.

“Oh don’t worry, I will write it myself.”

A sweet innocent smile mirrored Lena’s cold features. _Unbelievable._  

“And I was sure I told my secretary to take you off my guest list.”

Maybe she should have told Jess to invite no one from the Daily Planet. She wasn’t sure if the publicity was necessary. It was for the Luthor Foundation, a newspaper from Metropolis did not need to attend.

“Now you are hurting my feelings.”

“I am truly sorry about that. I am sure there are other billionaires in Metropolis that need your expertise.”

Kara wrote something in her notepad, almost getting Lena’s interest, when Eve’s voice rang through her earpiece.

_Miss Luthor, there is a robbery at the Gotham National Bank with a hostage situation._

“Thank you, Eve.”

Lena stood up and Kara was confused. Who was she talking to? Who was Eve? She couldn’t hear anything, but did not believe that the CEO made this conversation up. Now Lena got her complete interest. She tried to listen out for anything, almost forgetting where she was and when she did, Kara immediately jumped up.

“I guess that’s my cue.”

 “Jess will show you out, I hope we meet very soon.”

“But not too soon.”

Kara walked out, but not with one last glance at Lena, who smirked at her. It’s not like she did not enjoy those meeting, but Kara was a reporter and Lena did not like them at all, not even that beautiful and cheerful. The second the door closed, she turned to her book shelves, positioned herself perfectly for her iris scanner to identify her, giving her access to a secret lift. 

* * *

 

Meeting Lena Luthor always was mentally tiring for Kara. It was a cat and mouse game, something the blonde wasn’t good at, but she tried her best to keep Lena busy. The CEO enjoyed it; it was a way to humour her, to be able to ask her as many questions as possible. Her boss was interested in Luthor Enterprise; Kara was interested in Lena Luthor. Her spider senses were tingling, but she couldn’t explain what it was. There was something about that woman that didn’t seem right. Kara started recently to investigate into her, trying to figure out the mystery that was Lena Luthor, but her actual job and being Supergirl kept her quite busy. The circumstance that she didn’t particularly like Gotham didn’t help the situation. Coming here always ended up with a cold shiver running down her spine. It was too dark for her taste. The grass on the other side always looked greener, but when Kara had a look over to Gotham, all she saw was darkness – one of the reasons why she never crossed the bridge.

She could hear the alarm of the bank, debating if she should help or not. It would not hurt, since she was already here. A bank robbery wouldn’t take that long. Her phone rang and as expected it was Alex.

“Alex, can I call you back in a second?”

“You told me to call you!”

“I know there is robbery, I quickly gonna help and be right back.”

The unique gust of wind told Alex, that her sister indeed planned on dealing with a robbery in Gotham City. She wasn’t sure, if this was the right action to take. Gotham had Batgirl and their own Police Department, but knowing her sister, that was nothing that would hold her back.

“In Gotham? Are you sure?”

“Yes, back in a jiffy.”

The phone landed in her bag, before she changed into her suit and flew to the crime scene. She left a 5 feet hole in the ceiling, due to the loud alarm it remained undetected. Kara used her X-ray vision to get a better view of the situation. Five hostages and seven armed criminals, she could do that. Criminals in Gotham had a more unique look. Left part of their clothes was black, while the other was white. All of the seven guys wore masks, with the same look, machine guns on strong hold close to their bodies.

 “Hi Guys.”

_Guns._ Why did they never learn? All seven guns were pointed at her, while Kara stood there in her Supergirl pose, waiting for them to realise that it - _still_ \- didn’t work. What got her interest was the line launcher grabbing one of the hostages. After the third person disappeared, even the thugs realised that something wasn’t quite right, maybe due to Kara’s bad poker face. The second they turned around, Kara shot forward knocking two out before she met eyes with her.

“Who the hell are you?”

There was a bat symbol on her chest and a mask covered half of the woman’s face. She definitely wasn’t happy to see Kara her. Gotham was an unfriendly place; she at least hoped a so called Superhero would be a bit more cheerful.

“Isn’t that obvious?”

It was obvious to her. Kara would be happy to see her in Metropolis; she had no idea why Batgirl gave her the cold shoulder.

“Let me rephrase my question, why the hell are you in my city?”

“It looked like you needed some help.”

“You should better check out your x-ray vision if you actually thought that.”

A thug sneaked up on her, already knocked out with another of Batgirls Gadgets before Kara could use her heat vision.

“I need help.” She scoffed, rolling her eyes and put her line launcher pistol back in her belt. “You know what Supergirl?” Lena paused when she saw a line of thugs forming behind Supergirl. “Let’s wrap this up and then we talk.”

Batgirl disappeared in thin air, while Kara used her super breath to knock out the rest of the squad. One by one were grabbed by the same launcher, pulled away into the darkness. When the blonde checked outside, all of them were perfectly lined and chained up outside the bank.

“Nice job.” Kara crossed her arms in front of her chest.  It was the first time she met Batgirl. She read about her, she was a reporter and sometimes looked at the Batsymbol in the sky, but they never met. Supergirl stayed in Metropolis and Batgirl took care of Gotham City. It was an unspoken pack and they never crossed the bridge that connected both cities. Both too busy to look over their shoulder, this was the first time that Kara didn’t hold back.

“That can’t happen again. I am not a team player.” The mask covered most of her face, but Kara couldn’t look away from those piercing green eyes. There was a familiarity she couldn’t explain.

“You can’t deny that we did a great job. Nice suit by the way.” Black armoured suit, golden batsymbol; belt and shin guards, perfectly finished with a cape, one of Kara’s favourite aspect on her outfit. Her long black hair perfectly blended it with the material. While Kara wanted to be seen, in bright red and blue, Batgirl tried to achieve the complete opposite.

“Thank you. Don’t get used to this view. This is the last time we will see each other Kryptonian. I don’t need you to attract more of your enemies to my city. You stay in Metropolis and leave Gotham alone.”

Gotham had enough faces on their Most Wanted list, Two Faces thugs were nothing against the others on her agenda.

“I was just in the Neighbourhood, when I heard the alarm, but you are right, it is your City and I will go right back to Metropolis. I still think it’s a shame, because I feel like we would make a good team.” 

A smile plastered Kara’s face. She truly believed that they could help each other out. There was nothing that spoke against it, expect Batgirl. 

“In another lifetime Supergirl.” 

Batgirl was gone with one shot of her gun, leaving Kara on her own. Maybe Alex was right, Gotham was not the friendliest neighbourhood. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me!  
> [My tumblr](https://wonderwrath.tumblr.com/)


End file.
